


Magikarp

by ToastyGrim



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Fear, Gen, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm sorry magikarp, Loneliness, Love, Why Did I Write This?, implied Nurse Joy, nameless trainer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 05:14:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3107489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToastyGrim/pseuds/ToastyGrim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Magikarp honestly just needs a hug.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Magikarp

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry, I've never written anything with the intention of posting it. This just popped into my head as I was fighting a magikarp trainer in Omega Ruby. I'm sure this is really bad. If you actually read this sad little ficlet, thank you, and I'm sorry. I'm bad at tagging and summaries, and everything, really. Thank you for even clicking the link to this.

_It’s so dark… and this space is so small; I can't move very much. I was put in this cold, dark space, and now I'm forced to live here. The man that put me here calls me useless… Oh, but I can't help loving him._

_What I wouldn't give for some water, though. I really want to swim, but I’m always kept in this dark space. I hear muffled voices outside, but I can never quite tell what they're saying._

_Every once in a while there’s a flash of red light, and then I’m outside of the cramped space. The brightness catches me off guard. Why am I lying in a grassy field? I can't stand, and I'll never be able to._

_Once my vision adjusts, I see a large figure in front of me. I’m really scared. The man who put me in the dark space yells something at me and I try to respond… but I can’t turn my gaze to him. No matter how I try, he’s just out of my line of sight. My head doesn’t turn._

_The figure in front of me makes a scary sound and moves toward me. I'm so incredibly scared. I flail desperately in an attempt to avoid any contact, but I’m stuck in the grass. The grass hurts my sensitive skin, and often it gives me a bad rash. I’m already in so much pain._

_Directly in front of me now, the figure swings an appendage and strikes me. My body is so weak, and I can’t fight back. The pain is surreal and I can't breathe. I continue to flail, but nothing happens. The assailant strikes once more and my vision goes black again; I fall into a deep sleep._

_As I sleep, I dream of the man who keeps me stowed in this space. In my dreams, he hugs me and says nice things to me. I'm big and strong, and he tells me he's proud of me._

_There are others, like me, that he keeps locked away. I dream of playing with them and being good friends. I dream of being loved._

_My dreams always end the same; I feel a gentle warmth envelop my tiny, broken and battered frame. Suddenly, all of my pain starts to ebb, and I feel happy. This warmth cares for me, at least, that’s what I feel. I love this warmth more than anything._

_While I experience this warm, happy part of my dream I see a pretty girl with red hair. I wonder who she is? I see her every time I feel the comforting heat. I’m so comfortable at this point, I don't want to wake up._

_I want to call out to her; to thank her for caring for me. However, I cannot speak. I will never utter a single word. Somehow, though, I feel that she understands my feelings._

_When the dream ends, I always wake up back in the cramped space and I feel cold all over again._

_Even when I'm awake, I only dream of being loved._


End file.
